User talk:Auron of Neon
Ahhh.... ...Like the fresh snowfall of the first day of winter. A pristine landscape of unmarred whiteness... nobody post! You'll just mess it up! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:04, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :mwahaha. - Y0_ich_halt 14:57, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, Auron's going to be pissed now. Look what you did. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:36, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::RAAAAAAA!!! -Auron 02:31, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Oh no it is the wrath of the great Auron!!!!1111` — Nova — ( ) 14:56, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Wrathful Was Auron: Elite Item Spell, 15 2 30 . Hold Auron's ashes for '''10...85' seconds. While you hold his ashes, you cannot deal or receive damage by any means. When you drop Auron's ashes, you shout "RA!"..."RAAAAAAA!!!" and a Level 3...13 Spirit of Mudkipz is summoned at your location. Spirit of Mudkipz's attacks destroy vandals instantly.'' (T/ ) 03:37, 12 November 2007 (UTC) o_O Can we fix this, preferably quickly..? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Assassin_Ancient_Armor_M_dyed_side.jpg :I'm missing what's broken. -Auron 11:56, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Some vandal replaced that image with some shock/horror porn image (like goatsce) but Entropy fixed it --Blue.rellik 12:24, 12 November 2007 (UTC) WoH So what do you think of the WoH superbuff? --Shadowcrest 00:54, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :It's overpowered. But it's passable, because offenses have been overpowered ever since Nightfail release. -Auron 03:14, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::I personally don't see how offense can be overpowered in a game where the goal is to kill your foes... just my opinion. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:01, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::When it becomes so overpowered that protecting yourself from dying becomes too hard --Blue.rellik 05:21, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Exactly. This isn't a first-person shooter. Things aren't supposed to drop dead in three seconds. ::::Melee was, traditionally, the only thing that posed a damage threat. Even e-surge wasn't that big of a deal. Then they added extra damage shit to Mesmers, real damage capability to elementalists in addition to powerful warrior skills and the entire Dervish class, on top of paragons being a DPS threat merely by wanding... Yeah, ever wonder why LoD was standard on every build ever? It was the only way to survive. -Auron 06:31, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yea was fucking gay in HA today. Was able to catch all the gay Sf-spikes, but was unable to recover from all the burning =(. QQ. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] 06:49, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I understand what you mean... I personally still prefer my own method of defense, which is killing the guy that's trying to kill me. Primitive thinking perhaps, but works. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:01, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::That isn't defense unless your offense is patently imba (like Searing Flames spike with a deadly arts para). If you're running a balanced build, you cannot possibly rely on the entire enemy offense being dead, because the enemy team has people like Bsurges whose entire goal is to make your damage not kill any of their damage; and if your only defense to begin with was hoping that their offense would die immediately, you'd lose the match within minutes. -Auron 08:14, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::That's the thing, though; if I'm running a balanced build. If my battle plan's going to be kill as fast as possible before my foes can fight back, then my build's not going to be very balanced. Minimal healing, maximum damage; be it a team of SF eles, a small group of Assacasters, maybe a majority of the team being hammer Warriors with two knockdowns each (although that's going to need some defense condition-wise, to make sure the offense works)... I'm not saying it's a good idea, I'm just saying it can and does work. Probably not very fun, but it gets the job done. And my opponent's aren't going to be bothering to make my battle experience as fun as possible either. ::::::::Let's also not forget that I'm primarily a PvE player. I've spent a year playing this game with a mindset based around quick, efficient kills, so I'm obviously going to be biased towards a similar approach in PvP. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:52, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Er... sure, I guess. PvE efficiency = ursan blessing and consumables? -Auron 11:27, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::With a OF tank and a couple of 'nukers' --Blue.rellik 11:28, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Those are terrible >.< OF tank is easily the most useless build in the game. -Auron 11:30, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::But lots of people say it's good so it much be good right? I mean every warrior and their grandma uses mending so that can only mean mending is teh pwnsauze. 90% of the GW warrior community can't possibly be wrong, am I right? --Blue.rellik 11:36, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :(reset indent): Tanks, bleh. They have lots of uses, but for just general PvE, not quite as helpful. I personally prefer a strong offensive lineup; not uber-strong, per say, but a team with good individuality (the ability to stay alive on your own if you have to). One Monk out of every four players generally works well, any more then that and you're harder to kill, but you take noticeably longer to kill even weak mobs. I value any build that can do it's job well, without having to spend five minutes recovering afterwards. My Assassin runs a high-DPS build, with super-quick recharges and good enough self-defense so as to allow my Monks to heal the people that actually need to be healed. My Paragon runs an Assault/Support build, providing extra damage and some party-wide defenses. And so on. :...I'm going to stop myself here before I go into more detail and end up making Auron need to archive again. :P :But all in all, I generally run fairly balanced teams (eight-man team with two monks, about two-three melee, and rest offensive or utility casters). It's not all that easy to make a all-out offense team for PvE, because you need enough utility and defense to last the mission/quest/map, which isn't easily measured. PvP, I know how many foes I have, about how much damage each one can take before death, and so on. I've gotten quite a few wins in a couple of four-man arenas running Para-War-War-War teams, with stupid stuff like Anthem of Fury leading into Earth Shaker x3. Wouldn't try that in PvE without a good healer (or a few more Paragons), but in PvP, it works wonderfully on any team running a "balanced" setup. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:06, 13 November 2007 (UTC) yea we were rolling balanced auron. u should have come, everyone was r6 but baed me as WoH. We had a R8 RC, but she was using aegis vs sf-spike lolz. After we lost against sf-spike and heroway, we raged and did TA. Surprisingly, our frontliners can't bulls' and we lose in GvG. QQ. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] 22:30, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Regardless of the final outcome, at least you can say Izzy is definitely succeeding in bringing attention back to older skills. I always lol when people say "What is ? Is that like ?" (T/ ) 02:58, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Vow of Silence The reason I reworded the note was because the original wording implied Vamp Touch/Bite were spells. That's why I removed it in the first place, the point he was trying to make wasn't clear. --Macros 21:15, 14 November 2007 (UTC) PvX bug Found a bug/coding issue/something on pvx that needs fixed, sorta banned so I can't put it anywhere in pvx. Anyways, you can rate builds when your banned, at least in my case I can. --Teh Uber Pwnzer(too lazy to log in)03:50, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, we noticed that when Readem's votes started showing. Thanks for bringing it up again, though, I pretty much forgot :p -Auron 09:37, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Trickster Hello, I was wondering if you'd like to add your build, the trickster to the GuildWiki Humor section. Zulu Inuoe 02:43, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Defining Was Auron Hey Auron, I was checking out your GWW page and I stumbled across a term I don't know. Can you tell me what "Shitway" is? :D (T/ ) 19:40, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I think its spiritway; thumpers and traps and the like. But I'm not auron. Lord of all tyria 20:46, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Elite Profane Hey, I saw you uploaded a picture of the Elite Profane armor, Dyed Black, for males. I'm thinking of getting that armor, and dying it black, but would hate for it to come out crappy (Like my female war, went through 3 elite sets until I found the right one: Silver Eagle, Norn, and Asuran). So please, spare me the wasted 75k + Materials, and re-upload a picture of the Elite Profane Armor (Black) for Males. Thanks! --MagickElf666 04:29, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't have a male necro, let alone one I'd spent 75k on. I probably just cropped a really bad pic and re-uploaded it. -Auron 06:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC)